Mewtwo
Mewtwo (originally from Pokémon) is a powerful psychicbender, who was cloned after the Firstborn Spirit, Mew. Mewtwo is basically an adult version of Mew, who can never grow up. He was Mikaela Cordella's master and a member of the Order of the White Lotus, until Mika took his position. He was created on, and resides on New Island. History Background Mewtwo became friends with John and Dominique Cordella sometime in the past. He confirmed Mika's incredible psychicbending after she was born. After the death of the parents, Mewtwo took Mika to live with him on his island, and began training her powers for 6 years. Firstborn Saga In Mika's New Life, Mewtwo rescued 6-year-old Mikaela Cordella after she fell into the sea, allowing her to stay on New Island as he teaches her psychicbending. In Mika's Nightmare, Mewtwo sensed a disturbance in the Force when Darkrai arrived to give Mika a nightmare, sensing the evil power inside Jar Jar Blinks. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Mewtwo taught The Quads psychicbending when they arrived on New Island. Later, he wanted Mika to go with them as they left for their journey, as he wanted her to have outside experience. But the real reason, however, was to keep Morgan from turning to the Dark Side. During the City Catastrophe, Mewtwo appeared and fought with Mika in the destruction, then tried to hold back Negatar Gnaa with the others. Later, he gathered with the other White Lotus members as they revealed who they were, then went to the Avatar Realms to fight Heartless. Nextgen Series In Life of Mika, Mewtwo finally administers Mika's final test. He and Mika engage in a climactic clash of psychicbending, where Mewtwo uses Mega Stones to give himself more power. Ultimately, Mewtwo is defeated when Mika becomes a Logia, shooting a powerful laser through his chest and finishing him. His last words are giving Mika his place in the White Lotus, and telling her about their meeting a few months from then. Appearance Mewtwo had mostly white skin, with a pinkish-purple belly connected to his tail. He has three fingers on each hand, has two necks, and dark purple eyes. In his Mewtwo X form, he has shoulder-blades the same color as his belly, and his arms and legs get more muscular. In Mewtwo XY, his back neck vanishes as his ears extend in front, and a white ring connects them, going over his head. Also, his tail sinks in and comes out the back of his head. He also still has his muscles from the X form. Personality Mewtwo is very wise and speaks with an emotionless tone, and seems to keep the same frowning expression. He knows that Psychic is a dangerous element that any person would abuse, including himself. He is amazed with Mika's level of energy, especially her pink aura. He is patient with training his student, but when wishing to see where her training has led her, he will push her to her limit. Powers Mewtwo is a psychicbender, and was the most powerful psychicbender on Earth until Mika surpassed him. He rarely uses his legs and usually floats everywhere, but during combat he whacks enemies with his tail or arms sometimes. Mewtwo is unable to speak with his mouth, but instead uses telepathy to transmit thoughts. After absorbing the Mewtwonite X or Y stones, Mewtwo's psychic energy increases dramatically, and is only bested by Mika's Logia power. Stories He's Appeared *Mika's New Life *Mika's Nightmare *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Life of Mika *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Psychicbenders Category:Nextgen Bosses Category:White Lotus Members Category:Teachers